Major
Major is mixed BLU & RED TF2 Monster engineer as he is second-in command of Saintville. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His main theme is Irish Pirate Music - The Captain's Inn His combat theme is Super Smash Bros.Brawl - Final Destination Origin Major's Childhood with Howler.jpeg|Major's childhood with Howler Major x Peggy flashback.jpeg|Peggy kisses Major before saving his people. Major helps RED team after saving Primate hostages.jpeg|Major and his clan help RED defeat BLU. Major losts his arm.jpeg|Major lost his arm after BLU medic injects animal hormone to counter his attack. Major bids Peggy farewell.jpeg|Major bids her farewell before her departure to join Council of Order. Major was born in Banana Bay with unique appearence from his clan of human monkeys known as Primate. In fact, most of them hate his appearence even his own parents disowning him. Abandoned for his life, Major thought it was a cursed until he was taken by their chief, Howler. Upon his realization, Howler tells Major it's a gift of technology. Soon, Major began hone his craft until several monkeys began acknowledge him even able to reunite his parents. Until he was full adult, Major attends to visit Howler as he was dying in old age. After his death, Major assumes control of the Eco-monkeys. Many years later, RED and BLU settle there for Payload Race. Major learns that his monkeys are kidnapped by BLU mercenary for experiements. Desperate to save his friends, Major unintentionally met female RED engineer, Peggy but captured for interrogation. After interrogation, RED team eventually helping Major saving his monkeys and fall in love with Peggy within a few days of preperation. With the aid of RED team, Major able to save his monkeys at the same time RED team won. Unfortunately, Peggy got called to join the organization. Peggy gaves him her jacket in her bid of farewell, leaving Major alone with his group once more. Two years later, Major met a BLU scout dying on the beach. So he hospitalized him until he met Azure and ended up stay on Lazarus for training. Eventually, Major and BLU scout became friends and sworn for adventure around the place. Major became second-in command of Saintville along with providing Eco-monkeys for their conquest. After he left the island, Major began to set the sight of hope to reunite Peggy once more. Appearence and Personality Major has green Grease Monkey appearence along with green Iron Fist. Major wears BLU engineer outfit from dead engineer and RED Tin-1000 along with RED Dogfight jacket given from Peggy. Major is outgoing, loyal and reserved monkey. He is kind enough to cooperate with RED team despite he's wearing BLU outfit. As second-in command, Major usually going with his army of Eco-monkeys or alone. In battle, Major usually cheerful with joy when he face enemy who's clearly stronger or evenly match against him. Powers & Abilities Major's Hand Projectile.jpeg|Major fires his Gunslinger as projectiles. Major's Headshot.jpeg|Major's precision skill with Tin-1000. Major's_Shield.jpeg|Major shielded with his Eco-gaunlet from three giant heavies. Cannon Sentry.jpeg|Major's Cannon sentry placed on Turbine. As part of Primate clan, Major can climb anything and possess monkey-like traits . Although he doesn't possess his power like Eco-Monkeys, he still have enhance balance, intellegence, and decelerate aging. As engineer, Major able to create far more advance than technology from average Engineers. His tactical Gunslinger can fire as projectile after he preceeds to pull a rip-cord from his mechanical prosthetic. This is ideal for distracting, beheading and trapping as a bolas. Alhtough it's versatile, Major usually brings his Lugermorph for the fight. With tactical Tin-1000, he can pinpoint his enemy or headshot his opponent from afar. He also can create his Cannon Sentry, made up of destroyed sentries and scrapped guns (mostly broken Loose Cannon). With Cannon sentry, he can fire grapeshot made up of scrap metals including anti-air capability. However, his most powerful weapon is his green Iron Fist, Eco-Gaunlet. This near indestructible gaunlet grant him superstrength and powerful layers of shields. Through his technological and Eco-monkey nature, Major is like a tank, able to take heavy damage from giant robots and horde of undead warriors. Faults & Weakness Despite he is durability, Major is not invincible. With raw enough power, Major can be left vulnerable. Besides that, Major is somewhat naive as he didn't know much about real world and conflict between RED & BLU. Most of all, Major is not completely violence as he relies on outsmart his opponent despite his tanky combatant. Trivia *Major and Peggy are still rivals despite their love interest due to their circumstances as Major joins the outlaw while Peggy join as Freak Hunters. *His Cannon Sentry is inspired from one of the video, Medieval Fortress made by ☼Wrath when engineer build his medieval sentry. *While under his Grease Monkey appeareance, Major's characteristic is based off capuchin monkey. *The real reason why Major wears BLU is because of his favourite colour. *Despite his little knowledge of RED and BLU, the authority presumably identify him as both. By the Creator *Meet the Con (cameo) - not his official debut Category:Stone Walls Category:Abominations Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Engineers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Near-normal Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Freaks concept by St Scotty